This proposal requests funding for partial support for two sequential meetings on Lysosomes and Endocytosis as part of the Gordon Research Conference series to be held in Proctor Academy, Andover, NH from June 22-27th 2008 and again at the end of June 2010. This conference has a tradition of forty years as a venue for presentation of cutting edge research in the area of membrane traffic in the endocytic pathway. In recent years it has become apparent that the endocytic pathway plays important roles in new areas such as development, cytokinesis, signalling, immunity to pathogens, growth control and genetic diseases. This gives the Chair and Vice Chair an excellent opportunity to plan ahead to include new directions in the programs. We are therefore applying for funding for the 2008 and 2010 meetings, in order to plan to include new areas coordinating the basic pathways with disease states including, muscle disease, developmental defects, neurological defects and cancer, as well as infection and immunity. The aim of this meeting is to gather a total of 40 speakers and 8 discussion leaders, representing critical areas in research in endocytosis and lysosome biology and explore novel related areas of research. The program for 2008 will have a keynote presentation and 8 sessions encompassing different stages of the endocytic pathway, the role of the lysosome in disease, pathogen resistance and developmental biology.15 speakers will be selected from abstracts submitted and one session will be devoted to discussion of new directions. In addition, two evening poster sessions will permit all participants to contribute to these topics. For the 2010 conference, the plan is to expand the focus on membrane traffic in muscle disease and the role of the endocytic pathway in cancer, as well as continue to include infection and immunity and lysosomal diseases. The significance of this application is that the Lysosomes and Endocytosis GRC is the key international meeting in this field. The topic has a clear impact on human health with the endocytic pathway playing a role in viral entry, pathogen resistance and lysosome-related diseases, as well as recent implications for development, myopathy and cancer.